Many vehicles have side windows that enable an occupant of the vehicle to get a view of the outside environment. However, this feature may come of a cost of increasing the risk to the occupant in the case of an accident. Collisions that involve being hit on the side of the vehicle can be quite dangerous to the occupant of the vehicle. Since there is often not a lot of space between the occupant's head and the side of the vehicle, head injuries are a major risk in this type of accident.
While various safety systems have been developed and deployed over the years in order to address the safety shortcomings of side windows, they only offer a partial, and usually inadequate redress.